vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:PC
List is kinda old Anyone have an updated list of "Good PC Games"? It would be kinda good. If not, someone should make one. Why does Tribes and TIE Fighter share the same table space? 07:32, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Am I allowed to add the Touhou series (or at least Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, the fightan game), or will that cause massive bawwwww?--Anise 17:25, 1 August 2009 (UTC) If it's a legitimately good game, put it on there. If you think people are going to be angry about it, justify it in the description. Kotep 18:40, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, what the fuck broke the H-scroll? Somebody fix that, and add more box art and descriptions if possible. No account currently, might make one eventually 05:47, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Well FUCK, the width of the description box isn't set to "auto" or whatever, and is fucking hueg. How does one fix this? I would if I knew (will try to find out?)./s I'll still be adding release dates/pics/descriptions and whatnot regardless. --Blue Hart 10:16, September 18, 2009 (UTC) EDIT-- Turns out someone put a blue table cell in Battlefield 2, fucking up the ENTIRE page. Who ever that was, DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!--Blue Hart 11:52, September 18, 2009 (UTC) U should change the RPG/STEALTH genre name with FPS/Stealth action for Thief game series U should change the RPG/STEALTH genre name with FPS/Stealth action for Thief game series I think I broke the pictures by adding some text to one box. How do I fix them/not do that again. 15:33, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Games that should be in this list No Monkey Island 1+2 We've got 3 on the list, but if Maniac Mansion made it on the list, then Monkey Island 1 and 2 should be a given. The Dig too, why isn't this on yet? And why is Maniac Mansion on? The game is unplayable nowadays, WAAAY too fucking hard... Batman:AA? If multi-plat games like Dead Space are here as well, then B:AA sould be added as well, right? Aco88 10:58, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Well then, why don't you add them? Seelvio 18:00, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Toonstruck I've noticed there's a lack of non Lucas Arts adventures on the list but this is the first one that comes to my mind. Is there much of an oppinion on this game? Too bad I've never heard of this. Has Christopher Lloyd and Dan Castellanetta, oh wow. If you think it's a good game you wanna recommend to other people then sure, add it. As long as you explain the premise of the game, and what you like about it. Aco88 18:37, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Tropico 3 Someone add it to the list, El Presidente demands it, and I am not the best at summarizing. Cleaning up the page Organize this mess Table needs splitting up and ordering by year or at least groups of years. --BBilge 21:35, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Yep, what about doing at least 2 different pages like "pre-2000" & "post-2000" ? Hidechron 15:41, February 14, 2010 (UTC) 1980-2000 / 2000-now shrinking the PC page? Shouldn't Dwarf fortress and Nethack exclusively be in the freeware section? Unless the Devs are planning to sell the final product, or have an official port on a handheld, etc.? We could also move MMOs to their own page to save space and add more to the list. Should we break this list down? I feel that having a list for all PC games, which spans for all generations, is a little too much. We got games on the list ranging from DOS games to current-gen. I think it would be better to split it by generation. I'm thinking of splitting this into 3 major subgroups: *DOS games (games you'll need DOSBox to play on anything higher than Win98) *Current-gen games (games you'll need a $800 desktop computer to play) *The games in the middle (games most crappy college laptops can play) —Preceding unsigned comment added by 149.125.202.222 (talk • ) 20:38, June 6, 2011 I agree, although maybe we could perhaps have these three categories on separate but equal pages, or rather the same page but in clearly differentiated sections. --Baronfuming 03:47, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm all for breaking lists into more manageable pieces, but beware of using vague like "generations" and "current". Better to use an objective measurement, like date released, or memory requirements. I want so say "video card requirements," but jesus fucking christ video card makers confuse the names of their technology so much. Release date is probably the easiest to research, and it will give people a ballpark figure on what kinda hardware they need and what level of cinematic quality to expect ("ah yes, 1990s, so expect ancient quicktime events with community theatre actors") --Mozai 23:01, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Protip: In wiki-spaces, you can make sub-pages with '/'. i.e.:PC, PC/sausage, PC/salmon, PC/tofu. The main article should have links to each of the sub-pages. I've seperated the list into sections, based on MS-DOS / Windows up to XP / Windows Vista and beyond. If the wiki decides to make sub-pages for the older games, this will make it easier. --Mozai 15:27, November 15, 2011 (UTC) FAGGOT WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, IT'S AWFUL. UNDO IT SOMEONE, PLEASE. -- : The list is reduced from 289 items and 150kb to smaller lists that are easier to find what works for their PC. It reduces the number of irrelevant items that someone has to paw through to find recommendations that will work on their computer without needing an emulator like DOSbox. Someone coming to this page will be looking for what they can play on their computer, not the 2/3rds of a list that is incompatible. --Mozai 16:01, November 20, 2011 (UTC) For some reason my huge BAAAWWWWWW text wasn't published. Too bad. 20:34, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I honstly liked the old way where all PC games are listed, and then I just sort em out by dates, why not just color code the 3 major subgroups, and maintain that one ginormous list of pc games? 12:26, December 22, 2011 (UTC)Anong Because the whole reason the change was made is because the old list was a giant unorganized mess that noone wanted to edit because it took too long to load. --PKFire 15:38, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Suggestions for cleanup *DOS games tend to work best in dosbox these days unless you're like me and have an actual DOS machine hanging around to be silly. We should probably separate them into their own page. *This one should more likely be called "Windows Games" because that's mostly what I'm seeing here. *The person saying the original Mechwarrior has no Japanese influence is hilarious. *Vote to leave wikia because they're fascists and screw up decent formatting always? One vote? Make that two...billion. *Might be a worthy idea to separate some of the more esoteric game types into other categories. I'm thinking Adventure games and Doujin games. Maybe indiesoft, too. We're all from /v/ (well, I guess not me, but most of us) and probably know roughly what we like at this point, so it's not a matter of discovery. *Hell, most people looking for some adventuring would appreciate it all in one place, most likely. (Last Express, Another Code, Hotel Dusk, Monkey Island, Maniac Mansion, 999, Shadowgate, etc) LOL I'M DUMB Your edit was bad and you should feel bad -- Fixed ? I think I fixed the list. awesome, i'll add JJ2 later. This is more like a list of every game people can think of rather than good games that should be recommended. Some of the stuff on here is just straight up shit and one isnt even a game (The Graveyard? what the hell?). I think it should be cut down some What is this? Alpha Protocol? L4D2? Bioshock? Those games are shit, expansion and boring (in order), why are they on the list? -Supakillaii 18:59, September 6, 2010 (UTC) MY GAME > YOUR GAME YOUR OPINION = INVALIDATED Seelvio 16:29, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Where To Buy Added a Where To Buy section. If you know additional places where to buy the game (taking care of Steam/GOG, and who uses something that isn't those two anyway), put 'em in. Seelvio 19:03, November 13, 2011 (UTC) History of pc gaming The brief history of pc gaming list needs a 2011 part. What games do you recommend? Got so far: Binding of isaac, witcher 2, l.a. noire, deus ex hr, minecraft (?), portal 2, star wars the old republic, bastion I've replaced it with a newer version. Stoertefragger (talk) 12:35, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Suggestion: split the 95/XP era From 95 to XP, we have a lot of versions: 95, 98, Me, 2000, XP. That gets the page a bit too long. I'd suggest a split in two: * the 95 era (from 1995 to 2000) * the XP era (from 2001 to 2005). Now, what's so meaningful about XP that marks it as a new era? It was the first "modern", NT-based Windows for home users. I also wonder if Windows pre-95 games should be listed separately from DOS games. -- LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 06:57, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Logo template HERE is the template for Windows' logos for when we need to add more subcategories. Note, this font is needed. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 22:20, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Sorcerland Someone on /v/ brought this up. Here's the thread: https://archive.moe/v/thread/273582923 Here's the link and a bit more info on it: http://www.dlsite.com/eng/work/=/product_id/RE129482.html and http://sorcerland.blog.fc2.com/ I haven't played it myself, but here was a video of it (though it seems to be an older version): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ycYgwvHGgIY Stevereeve (talk) 05:05, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Don't post G2A links With the controversy around G2A - claims from devs that they sell stolen keys and shit like that - it's better not to post links to it. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 01:11, April 13, 2017 (UTC)